Jueru High
by Honeybears
Summary: Crystal Snow is Totosai's granddaughter from America. How will high school turn out for her if she falls for the popular guy, Sesshomaru. Read and find out. SessxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Today was the first day at Jueru High, let's just say I wasn't ready for it. 'Did my parents seriously have to send me here in their will?' I thought as walked through the front gates. Yeah, yeah its just school but wait till you meet everyone before you say that, kay? Good, now where was I? Oh yeah at the gates. You could see how everyone was already in their little groups, and one group decided to get on my bad side real quick.

"Hey, American!" a girl with white hair and brown eyes said as she walked up to me and everything went quiet. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she continued to yell as walked past her, then she grabbed at my arm. "Are you deaf or something?"

"Kanna!" a ominous voice spoke through the silence, "Don't waste your time with new kids and hurry it up." A sophomore with dark black hair stepped out of the crowd and pulled Kanna away from me.

"But Naraku she's different, like that Kagome girl!" she said quietly while walking past me. Then Naraku stopped and turned to me before sniffing the air like a dog and growled.

"What are you?" he said before walking off into the school. Then another girl appeared.

"Hello, I'm Kagome and this," motioning to the person beside her, " is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Hi, I'm Crystal Snow," I said to her, "What did they mean when they said I was like you?"

"I was wondering the same thing," she looked around for someone then found them pointing. "Let's go over there so you can meet the rest of our friends." We walked to see her friends. One guy was in a deep purple shirt and purple jeans. A girl was standing next to him was in black jeans and a white shirt. Then there was one that looked familiar, he wore a tight white shirt and blue jeans. He had silvery-white hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He looked at me for a second then walked off.

"What was that all about?" I asked Inuyasha, he just grunted.

"That's my older brother, Sesshomaru," he said with disgust and something I could not identify.

"At least you have a brother," I said under my breath and he just looked at me oddly.

I then met each one of their friends, including one that went to the elementary school. "Hello little guy!"I smiled to them then realized it was time for Homeroom. "Okay see you later."

I turned to walk to class an ran into a breathing wall. "Oh sorry," I said and looked up to see the principal. Who just so happened to be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.

"It's alright. Are you new, because I don't think we've met yet? I'm Inutaisho, and you are?"

"Crystal Snow," I said as the bell rang. "Dang it," I mumbled, "Now homeroom teacher's gonna hate me all year!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll right you a note." My head snapped in his direction. He already had written it and was handing it to me!

"Thanks, see you later," I reached for the note but he held it out of my reach.

"Under one condition do you get this note. You tell me who your related to that I know."

"Do you know my grandpa?"

"What's his name?"

"Totosai."

"Totosai had kids?" he looked shocked.

"And the kids had kids," I nodded, "Now can I have the note."

He smiled, "Actually I don't have any notes on me, but I can tell the teacher to excuse you. If I do that though I have to escort you to class,"

"I swear Japan's full crazy old guys," I shook my head, "Fine."

**A/N: Let me know how you guys like it before I continue.**


	2. Sorry Note

Hello everybody! This is my sorry note to you.

I am sorry that I've been gone for so long. Here's my explanation. First my sweet little laptop got a virus. I was smart with this. I saved all my stories on my sweet little flash drive. :) I did a factory reset on my computer to get rid of the virus. Guess what happened next? Yep, I lost my flash drive. So I started to continue writing all the stories from what I remembered writing. Guess what happened after that? I found my flash drive (in my backpack)! So recently I've been working on blending the two writings and only very recently have I made any progress.

Now about how I will update from now on. It'll be every Friday (except a very close upcoming one that I'll alert you about the week before). I have several chapters ready (especially for Mei's New Life). I will replace this sorry note with a chapter (hopefully) tomorrow, April 17, 2015.

Until later, I appreciate all my readers. Thank you for being patient with me.

~Honeybears


End file.
